Mom's Red Hair
by Naruto6023
Summary: What could've/should've happened when Naruto met Kushina in the manga? Rated M for lemon content. NaruKushi


**Hey there guys! So after the success of my first fic, I decided to post this one-shot (my first one) just for fun. I really hope that you like it. ^_^**

**This starts when Kyuubi is about to take over Naruto and Kushina intervenes. So enjoy-**

**Mom's Red Hair**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard an angelic & a soft voice. Looking up, he noticed that Kyuubi was nowhere to be found and his eyes caught something which made him lose his breath.

There standing in front of him was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She had long red hair which were easily reaching to her knees and her two bangs were being held in place by a clip adding to the cuteness & elegance of her face while she was smiling sweetly at him, she looked to be on the verge of tears much to his confusion. She had thick beautiful lashes with mesmerising violet eyes, a cute petty nose followed by...oh god, just by looking at her lips he wanted to kiss her. She had pink luscious moist lips as if desperately waiting to be kissed. Her porcelain skin looked be glowing in the white void of his mindscape, as if she was an untouched pure soul.

Moving his gaze down, he blushed heavily upon noticing her voluptous D-cups which were straining the garment of what looked to be a plain white & a silky hospital gown. His nostrils almost flared with blood when he noticed her cleavage, the valley of heavens which his dead master used to describe it by. Moving his gaze further down, he noticed that the ragged gown only reached to her knees, his mouth going dry when he saw her smooth & shapely legs. All in all, she beat every female he had ever met or seen easily, her curvacious body & an hour glass figure was a sight to die for, a rare combination of beautiful, cute & sexy indeed. He jerked his head up when heard her angelic giggling, her voice being melody to his ears.

"Are you done checking me out Naruto-kun?", the beautiful stranger asked him in a bit of quivering voice while a few tears escaped her eyes, a few giggles escaping her lips.

Meanwhile Naruto slapped his cheeks with both hands as he shook his head.

"KYUUBI! This is one of your tricks isn't it?", he yelled while facing upwards, as if trying to contact the bijuu which was nowhere to be found. Kushina blinked comically, as she saw her son behave strangely. She wouldn't deny though, her son was really cute & handsome, well atleast in her eyes. Moreover she had seen him thirteen years ago, and seeing him all grown up with those same whisker marks on his face made her almost cry in happiness.

"Come out you furball! I know this is a trick, cause there's no way that such a beautiful woman can exist!", he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her Kushina while not looking at her, who had a tomato-red blush on her face.

_'H-He thinks I'm beautiful'_, she thought with a stunned expression, her heart filling with strange sensations as she watched him, a strange happiness engulfing her as she stood there & observed him.

"Arghh...I don't have all day you scumbag- OW!", he was interrupted when felt someone tightly pinched his cheek. Turning his head angrily, a furious blush formed on his face when he noticed the same woman's face just inches away from him, a playful frown on her face.

"No foul language young man", she chided while Naruto took several startled steps back, a dark blush on his face as he slapped his cheeks several times to control himself.

"Who are you, my mother?", he snapped back while Kushina just sighed.

His eyes widened when she suddenly blurred from his sight while he got into his fighting stance to prepare for an attack.

"Wha...", he trailed in surprise though when he felt himself being hugged after she just teleported out of nowhere.

"Hey...what are you doing?", he said in panic while Kushina just held him tightly to her, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh...calm down baby, you don't need to be afraid from me, I would never harm you", she whispered softly in his ears while rubbing his back. He didn't know why, but felt so at peace within her embrace as if he had been wanting this all his life while he had a furious blush on his face upon feeling her massage his back, combined with the fact that he could feel her two soft pillows pressed against his chest. On instinct, as if his body acting on his own, he hugged her back as he too started to rub her lower back making Kushina blush when she felt his gentle & warm touch.

"W-Who are you?", he asked in confusion as he felt compelled to believe in her.

"I'm your mother Naruto-kun", she said with a peaceful smile as she rubbed her cheek fondly against his shoulder.

_'My son has grown so much'_, she thought with a contented sigh when she felt him stiffen up.

"M-My mother...?", he stuttered questioningly as his hands started to tremble.

Kushina's eyes widened she felt herself being pulled back from his comfortable embrace.

"Don't lie to me!", he said in anger making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Naruto-kun...", she trailed in surprise before composing herself.

_'It must be hard for him to believe that he's actually meeting me...my baby'_, she thought with a sad expression making Naruto's anger go down the drain when he saw her sad face. Strangely, it pained his heart to see her get sad and because of him moreover. Just as he was about to speak something, he was startled when she lifed her hand and started rubbing his whiskered cheek gently & lovingly.

Naruto's face heated up as he felt her soft hands rubbed against his skin, combined to the fact that his whiskers were always sensitive. He gazed down to be lost in her violet eyes which were filled with love for him, something he never thought he would see.

"Naruto-kun...trust me...I'm your mother. My name is Uzumaki Kushina...I would never lie to you", she said with a smile as she continued to rub his whisker marks, while Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her lips as they moved, as if enchanting him. Zoomimg out of his fantasies, his mind processed what she said before slowly his eyes became teary while his lower lip started to quiver.

"Kaa-san?...", he said while that word sounded so foriegn to him.

"Look at you...my baby boy...you've grown so much", she said while tears of her own spilled out.

Without wasting any second, he suddenly hugged her to him tightly. Before he was only hugging to comfort her, but now this hug was emotional. Kushina patted his back when he started to sob uncontrollably on her shoulders, his tears of happiness falling on her silky garment.

"Shhsh Naruto-kun...release it all out, it must be hard for you ne?...I'm sorry, I wanted to do so much for you...I love you so much", she said with a smile, her own stream of tears falling on his black-orange jacket. Meanwhile, hearing those three words, he started to cry harder.

"O-Oi...here I'm trying to make you laugh and you just keep on crying...c'mon, your kaa-san is atleast that funny", she said with a laugh making him chuckle lightly in return as they remained in that position for few minutes, neither saying anything as they revelled in each other's warmth.

Noticing him shuffle a bit, she released him as he pulled back for her to see his puffy cheeks as he wiped his tears.

_'K-Kawai...'_, she thought with a blush as she watched him cutely rub his eyes.

A bright smile formed on his face as he wiped her tears making her red in the face as she took comfort in his caring touch.

Though an almost disappointing sigh escaped her lips when he retracted his hand.

"I always wanted to meet you Kaa-san there are so many things I want to tell you", said Naruto enthusiastically as he grabbed her hand making her feel all warm & fuzzy inside.

After sitting on the seemingly white floor, they talked to each other about normal things, their childhood, hobbies, their first mission and other things before finally Kushina told him what had happened thirteen years ago. After that Naruto had told her what had been going on currently, the death of Jiraiya and other main events.

Kushina couldn't have been more proud of Naruto when she heard that he had mastered the sage arts and achieved something that even his father couldn't, that was creating the Rasenshuriken.

"That's so cool dattebane! I knew my son would become a great shinobi one day", said Kushina with a grin making Naruto blush at the compliment.

"You know Kaa-san...I wish I had red hair. It really looks good on you", he said with a smile making her blush at the compliment. Seeing the cute blush on her face, he almost muttered 'Kawai' before his eyes again went down to her pink moist lips. The way they parted when she spoke just enchanted his eyes every time, his instincts telling him to taste them...because he would never ever see her again.

At that thought, as if automatically, his hand moved over hers as he squeezed her soft hand. Meanwhile Kushina blushed heavily when she felt his hand squeezing hers. She could've stopped him and retrieved her hand but she found his touch intoxicating, as if her body liked his touch. Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he felt her fingers entwining with his, a blush forming on his face as they avoided eye contact but peaked glances at each other while his hand squeezed hers further.

Feeling bold when he felt her squeeze his hand in return, he kept his eyes fixated on her face, waiting for her to make eye contact with him.

Meanwhile Kushina couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body seemed to be reacting on it's own. His touch was so warm, so gentle that it sent electric sparks everytime he touched her. Lifting her eyes slowly, she found that he was staring at her eyes intently, her blush increasing but she found herself unable to turn away from those enchanting electric oceanic blue eyes. Slowly but steadily, as if on automation the distance between their faces decreased until they were only inches apart, still gazing into each other's eyes with abundance of love.

"Kaa-san...", he whispered.

"Naruto-kun", she mumbled as he kept gazing into her violet eyes, enspelling her, paralysing her. His hand squeezed hers gently before he finally closed the tantalising distance between them.

Slowly closing his eyes, his lips finally touched her moist pink supple lips making her eyes go wide when she realised what they were doing. But his lips felt so good...

_'No we can't do this...but...it feels so good...Naruto-kun...'_, she thought when a sensation of an electric pleasure coursed through her body when he moved his lips against her, pressing his lips with gentle force against hers.

Naruto had never felt so good in his life, the way her soft lips mixed with his was breath-taking. His eyes widened though when he felt her press her lips lightly against his too, increasing the pleasure as their lips moved in perfect sync with each other creating a warm friction between them. After lightly kissing her for several seconds, minutes...he didn't know, he had lost track of time, he took her lower lip between his lips, sucking lightly on it making an erotic moan escape Kushina's slightly parted lips, both of their eyes closed in pleasure as they hungrily but gently kissed each other, pouring all their love for each other in this gentle but sensual act of intimacy.

Nibbling further on her lower lip, he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer to him as they fervently kissed each other. Pulling back after several minutes, both of their faces were flushed as they panted in what seemed to be breathless pleasure. Kushina's eyes were still closed as she licked her lips as if burning that gorgeous kiss into her mind, opening her glazed eyes slowly, she saw Naruto staring at her with love-filled eyes.

"Naruto-kun...we can't do this...this is...", her panting voice trailed off when his lips again connected with hers, this time kissing her more feverishly, more hungrily as if he had found something tastier than ramen, something to be addicted with.

Pulling back for a second, he again attacked her soft luscious lips with new vigour while Kushina too started to hungrily kiss him back, pressing her lips tightly against his, both of their lips melting into the kiss, as if wanting to fuse with each other.

"Kaa-san...you are...beautiful", he said in between their passionate kisses, making her blush darker while she could feel herself getting hot.

As if rewarding him for the compliment, she snaked out her tongue and began to lick his lips, surprising him. Solely on instinct, he parted his lips before Kushina's wet tongue slided through and started to hungrily explore his insides making his pleasure metre go haywire. Pushing her tongue back with his forcefully, surprising her this time, he started to tongue wrestle with her before both of them fell on the floor with Naruto being on top of Kushina. Going with the momentum, his tongue entered her mouth as he too started to taste her insides, which ironically tasted like ramen making him hungry for her all the more. Meanwhile, Kushina was in heaven as she moaned throatily into the heated kiss.

"Mmmm...aaaahhhh"

Wrapping her arms around him, she started to grind her body against his, the sillky gown doing nothing to obstruct her pleasure.

Naruto groaned in pleasure while he could feel his junior throbbing painfully inside his pants. Pulling away from the kiss, Kushina whimpered as she tried to close the distance between them, her eyes closed while she continued to grind herself against him.

"N-Naruto-kun...more...", she said/moaned while breathing heavily, her hands wrapped around his neck while he stared hungrily at her bare skin. Responding to her grinding, he too started to grind his hardened member in between her parted thighs, his chest rubbing against her plump breasts, increasing their pleasure.

"Aaaahhh...Naruto-kun...my baby...", she moaned in high pitch as she clutched him tightly to her, no longer being able to resist him. Kushina arched her back in pleasure as she met his grinded thrusts after opening her thighs for him.

Bending his head down, he started to place kisses on her neck as she arched her head back to give him more access to her skin. Her moans increased when he bit lightly on her neck, giving her a hickey as he licked it lovingly, all the while grinding their bodies against each other, moaning & groaning with each bolt of pleasure coarsing through their bodies.

Gently rubbing her shoulders, he began to remove the straps of the thin garment while Kushina's hands weren't left behind and unzipped his pants, her hands trembling with anticipation & excitement.

Pulling her gown down, he stared mesmerised by her perfect D-cups.

"You are an angel Kaa-san...perfect", he said in breathless amazement making Kushina blush up a storm, a smile forming on her panting face as she felt her heart sore with happiness.

Lifting up her hands, she caressed his cheeks lovingly, a sweet smile on her face as she panted in excitement.

"Suck my breasts Naruto-kun...drink your mommy's milk...", she said arousing him further more as he started to grind with more force against her pussy making her moan. Her skin becoming sweaty, her hands moved on it's own as she grabbed his hardening buldge through his underwear making a loud groan escape his lips.

"Oh...you like that don't you baby...you naughty boy", she said with a panting grin while she continued to rub his covered member softly, ocassionally pressing it harder making him groan louder. Seeing her grin, he decided to play back as he grabbed her right breast and started to knead it making her moan louder as she too continued her ministrations.

"Wow...your breasts are so soft...it's like my hands... are sinking in them", he pantingly said, amazed at their softness & plumpness. Her sweaty breasts moved with her heavy breathing, almost making him drool, making his instincts go wild, as he attacked her breasts with his mouth like a fox.

Taking her sweaty erect nipple in his mouth, he started to suck hungrily on them making Kushina arch her back in pleasure as she pushed his head deeper into her breast with her other hand.

"Aaahhhh...yes Naruto-kun...my baby...suck on them...drink my milk", she moaned with her eyes closed, as she lifted her hips and started to grind her pussy against his hardened member making a muffled throaty groan escape his lips. Tracing his tongue around her areoles, he continued to lick her breasts, switching between licking & biting her nipples as she squirmed under him in pleasure.

"Aaahhh...yes baby, drink it...it's coming", she screamed in pleasure as she held his head tightly to her. Opening his mouth slightly he continued to suck on her nipple, drinking down her squirting milk while kneading her other D-cup which too was squirting her nutritious milk, switching between both breasts to drink as much of her milk as he could. All the while, he continued to grind his buldge along her pussy as she synchronised with his movement & met his grinding thrust each time. Every time their lower parts touched, it sent a bolt of pleasure throughout their bodies as they both panted, their bodies sweaty.

"Mmm...your milk is delicious Kaa-san...", said Naruto as he licked his lips, savouring the taste of her milk before he started to lick his fingers. The sight of him licking her milk off his fingers seemed to arouse her more as she moaned.

"Oh baby...you're so sexy", she said before grabbing him by his head and pulled him for another heated kiss as they wildly licked & sucked on each other's tongues, all the while moaning & groaning as they continued to grind against each other.

Using her hand which was rubbing his hardened cock while kissing him, she opened his jacket and quickly got rid of it before moving onto his mesh guard which he helped her in disposing off while got rid of her skinny gown. Both of them were now naked with Naruto only in his underwear. Meanwhile Kushina had a huge blush on her face when she noticed the buldging tent in his underwears.

_'He must be atleast 9 inches long'_, she thought, her pussy overflowing with juices. She couldn't believe that they were actually going with this, but she was enjoying every minute of their intimacy while Naruto too seemed to be enjoying this. She didn't care if it was right or wrong, all she knew was was that she loved her son with every fibre of her being and would do anything to make him happy. Though seeing his naked body, his lean muscular build only served to turn her on more. Bending down, he gazed dreamily at her neatly trimmed pink pussy. Bringing his mouth in front of her wet pussy, he took an experimental sniff, his hot breath tingling her pussy in pleasurable ways while her scent was intoxicating to him.

"You smell so good Kaa-san", he said making Kushina blush as she continued to pant.

"D-Don't say things like that!", she said, an embarrassed expression on her face. Though her eyes almost rolled over in pleasure when he flicked his tongue over her pussy lips.

"Aaahhh...baby...please do that again, hurry!", she said with desire while wasting no time, he immediately latched onto her pussy hungrily and started licking it vigorously making her arch her back again in pleasure.

"YES!...You're doing great my baby...lick me more...eat my pussy", she almost screamed in pleasure while Naruto continued to lick and tongue fuck her with new vigour, his tongue making her insides go wild when suddenly he found something nub-like and pressed it with his finger sending an electric bolt of pleasure through her.

"There...right there...Naruto-kun, you're doing great sochi", she said while panting as she shoved his head onto her pussy with her hands, wanting him to eat her more as she squirmed in pleasure.

"Oh Naruto-kun...please hurry...I can't wait any longer...I want it now", she said while panting.

"What do mean...", he asked in confusion while while licking her juices off his lips. Kushina felt like banging her head on the wall at her son's innocence.

"Your dick you baka...the organ with which you piss...the one which is poking my stomach right now", she almost screamed comically in frustration before quickly disposing off his underwear & took hold of his nine inch thing tightly making him groan in pleasure.

"Aaah...Kaa-san it feels so good", he groaned as he followed his intincts and lined it in front of her pussy.

Stopping his throbbing member just at her entrance, he looked at her face with loving eyes.

"I love you...Kaa-san", he said warmly while Kushina stared back at him with a bright smile on her face, her eyes tearing up at his confession.

"I've always loved you my baby...and will continue to love you no matter what happens...so please take me Naruto-kun, make me yours...", she said making Naruto's heart leap with happiness as he leaned down and took her soft, wet & sweaty lips into a passionate kiss, both of them kissing each other loving as she wrapped her arms around him while his cock slowly entered into her wet pussy making her moan loudly into the kiss as he caressed her cheeks fondly.

Breaking from the kiss, she moaned loudly in ecstacy when he had fully entered into her, a large groan escaping his lips as he lost his virginity to this beautiful goddess, his eyes closed in extreme pleasure as he felt her soft inner walls completely engulf his cock.

"Oh Kami...this is amazing...", he said breathlessly, his eyes closed in unimaginable pleasure while Kushina couldn't agree more with him.

"Naruto-kun...more...please...hurry", she pleaded with her voice quivering in pleasure. Needing no further encouragement, he slowly pulled his cock out so that just the tip was inside her pussy lips before he again thrusted his full length in her.

"Oh yes...this feels so good", moaned Kushina as Naruto continued to rythmically penetrate her while Kushina too began to move her hips with him, matching his thrusts for maximum penetration, but when he hit her G-spot her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her senses getting clouded with such overwhelming ecstacy as she moaned in appreciation.

"Do that again baby...fuck your Kaa-san...you're doing great", she said almost screamed in intense pleasure, wanting her son to fuck her as hard as he could.

"Oh my god...how can you be so sexy Kaa-san", he groaned while breathing heavily as he continued to pump in & out of her with more force & speed, getting turned on more by her extremely sexy moans while Kushina had drool escaping her lips, she had never experienced so much pleasure.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies gliding against each other, her sweaty, soft & slippery breasts being squished under his muscular chest.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster!...Fuck your naughty Kaa-san as hard as you can, twist my insides, ravish me...make your slutty mother yours...aaahhhh...my baby...aahhh...I love you so much", she said in between her pants, as she wrapped her knees around his waist while he started to suck her nipples, drinking her delicious milk which he had become addicted to making her arch her back in godly pleasure. His thrusts became faster as he continued to suck on her breasts creating a suction before he pulled her up with him, still continuing with his wild & deep thrusts. Positioning her on his lap, he thrusted in her before her eyes went wide with intense pleasure, while their sweaty bodies continued to slide with each other. Naruto groaned loudly as his cock penetrated deeper in due to their position while he continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, her breasts bouncing up & down with each of his pleasurable thrusts.

"Oh...aahhh...this is amazing...Naruto-kun...my baby...you are so good...I..I'm almost cumming", she said breathlessly, their skin slamming against each other making lewd sounds.

"I'm...almost there", he panted as his thrusts became even more faster while Kushina's long hair flailed around wildly as she continued to ride him.

"Naruto-kun...kiss me baby...let your Kaa-san taste you again", she said, her eyes closed as she leaned forward, her lips parted as Naruto crashed his lips against hers. Both of them started to kiss each other wildly, their tongues wrestling in mid air, saliva dripping down as they made slurping sounds, their lips mixing with each other. Kushina wrapped her arms around him as she pushed his head into the kiss, both of them moaning & groaning as they kissed each other furiously while approaching their end point.

"I...Nharusho-kshun...cshumming...", she moaned in between their wild makeout session as Naruto continued to thrust in her wildy. Breaking from the kiss to catch their breath, she continued to bounce on his dick before both of them finally reached their end point.

"I'M CUMMIIINNNNGGGG!"

"Kaa-san...here it comes!"

Both of screamed in unison as they orgasmed into unimaginable pleasure, all of their senses becoming clouded with such intense pleasure while Kushina's walls contracted around his cock, convulsing around it with a mind blowing orgasm.

Both of them stayed in the same position for several minutes, basking in their best/first orgasm of their life, the only sound being their audible panting.

"T-That was the most amazing thing I had ever felt Kaa-san", he said with glazed eyes while Kushina giggled at his dreamy face, both of them falling back in exhaustion with Kushina laying on his chest, their breathing now becoming even while she couldn't wipe the smile on her face as she laid on his chest.

"Naruto-kun...that the best orgasm of my life", she said with a dreamy sigh while he just wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his warm chest deeper.

"I love you Kaa-san", he said with a tired expression while she kissed his cheek lovingly.

"And I love you too my baby", she said while his eyes widened when he noticed her slowly becoming invisible.

"Kaa-san...what's happening...you're vanishing", he said with panic in his voice while she just smiled sadly at him.

"Looks like my chakra ran out Naruto-kun"

"Y-You're leaving me...but I love you...I want to live with you", he said as a few tears formed streamed down his face as he hugged her slowly vanishing form tightly to him.

"Not in this life Naruto-kun...maybe in another one...and I would want nothing else to spend my life with you", she said while he nodded as tears streamed freely down his face.

"Do not cry sochi...you are my son...you are not weak...you have to stop this war and become the next hokage...and also kick that Sasuke-teme's ass along the way and don't forget to kill him so that me & Itachi can torture him up there", she said with a devilish smile making Naruto chuckle at her antics.

"Goodbye sochi...be strong, have faith in yourself...don't EVER give up dattebane! I'll always live within you...and remember that I'll always love you...both as your mother, and as your lover...Naruto-koi", she said with a sweet smile while tears fell down his chin as he smiled at her before she vanished completely.

"I promise you Kaa-san...I would not disappoint you...I would not fail", said Naruto, his eyes shining with determination as Uzumaki Naruto, the no-longer virgin blonde knucklehead prepared for the utter grand ass-kicking that the great Kyuubi-sama would recieve.

**Outside Naruto's Mindscape: Several Minutes Ago**

"What is he doing? And why has his junior awakened at such point of time", said Yamato with twitching eyebrows as he noticed Naruto's bulde on his pants who sat there in meditation.

"Hmm...I got it yo! He's using the seduction techniques on Kyuubi to make it weak & capture it...the blonde's a genius!", said Bee with a smile.

THUD!

Yamato fainted with a last thought, _'We are doomed'_.

**So tell me if you liked it, this was my first one shot, so I really hope that you guys liked it. And please review, your feedback on this would be appreciated and if you haven't read my other fic, go check it out cause you might like it. So thanks for reading ^_^ Ja ne!**

**N6023**


End file.
